Strange Coincidence
by Silvertail8
Summary: Chloe was supposed just go an hand out with her friends, but instead she just found something from her and Sam's past that has come back out of know where.
1. Don't I Know You?

Strange Coincidence

**Note: **Hi. Yep, it's me again. This story is Sam x John and it is post-series. Now, please be aware I am unsure when it will be updated since It's All Coming Back to Me is still being written. They will both, however, be updated at different times. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I : Don't I Know You?**

The Violent Crimes Task Force was stuck on this one. The killer was reckless, even thoughtless when it came down to it. This was why, John Grant was finally happy that he may have been able to catch this guy. He had tracked the suspect as far as he could and a small alleyway was where it had led him. Although it seemed calm, John was sure there was someone else there.

He had his gun in his hand, examining the dark area. So far, all John could hear was the pounding music of a place just a few blocks down. John continued to look around for a few minutes to double check. After seeing nothing around still, he pointed his gun to the floor and leaned against the wall.

Not thinking, he slowly closed his eyes as he rested his head on the cool, brick wall. As he did, a large sound made him jump as his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the side that the sound had come from. As he did he felt someone grab the arm his gun was in and he flung around and saw the person that he had followed. John kicked him almost knocking the mans feet out from under him. Then, the man elbowed him and grabbed John's gun from his hand and shot. John felt a surge of pain and shock go through him as he quickly fell to the ground and his eyes closed slowly and the suspect he had been after walked away hurriedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sighed. When she had agreed with her friend to go out with some other people, this was not exactly what she had in mind. Chloe should have known she should have just gone home after one of the girls she was with gave her a fake I.D. to get into a nightclub for a party. Chloe only knew one person there, and she wasn't naïve, she grew up knowing she couldn't be. If a man older than her so much as gave her a second glance she would move onto the other side of the room.

So, Chloe stood in the corner of the busy place watching the people she had come with enjoy themselves as they got drunk and ignored any strange attention that anyone else may have given them. Finally, Chloe has just decided that she should get out of the nightclub, even if it was just to get away from the pounding music in her ears. Quietly, she slipped out the door to go for a walk.

Chloe put her hands in her pockets as she calmly walked down the silent sidewalk. It was rather nice actually. The only sound was the music in the nightclub, which now sounded muffled. Everything seemed to be at peace. With a long held sigh of relief, Chloe stood on the sidewalk letting the cool wind blow around her blonde hair. She closed her eyes for a second and noticed that she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't quite sure just what it was, but for a moment it looked like a hand.

Her eyes opened again and she looked and saw exactly what she thought she had seen. It was a hand, barely seen in the darkness and it seemed to be in what looked like an alleyway. Chloe turned her head and looked and nightclub behind her and then looked back in front at it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go and see what else was there, but something inside of her was telling her that she should. Chloe sighed and began to walk towards the alleyway. It was apparent she had to have some sort of knack for helping people inside of her.

Slowly, she walked into the uncomfortable area and looked down. As soon as she did, her head turned as quick as it possibly could have. That was definitely not something she had wanted to see. A person on the ground with a gun by them hurt and it almost made her feel as if she was three again and that made her thing of things she never wanted to think about again.

But this, however, just gave Chloe more of a reason to want and help. She sighed once more before looking down again and cringing to resist looking away again. As she did that, she bent down and shook them. Chloe rolled her eyes at what she had just done; they weren't going to suddenly gain consciousness just because she shook them.

So instead, she put her hand in their pocket and tried looking to see if they had an I.D. with them. Grabbing something that felt like it, she pulled it out slowly and noticed that it was not identification, even though it was too dark to see exactly what it said, she could tell by the way it looked exactly what it was, a badge. That was something else she didn't want to see. Nonetheless, she continued to search for an I.D., finally she felt a wallet and pulled it out. She peeked outside to make sure no one was around, just in case somewhat automatically formed the idea that she was stealing someone's money.

After making sure no one was watching, Chloe flipped the wallet and open and looked for an I.D. She saw it but couldn't read the name on it. Looking down at the person and then looking to make sure no one was watching again, she quickly walked over to a streetlight so she was able to read the name.

As she did, Chloe read it a few more times to make sure that the name she read was correct or perhaps she was just loosing it. But it seemed that she wasn't. Looking at the name again and then back at the person behind her she resisted the urge to hit her head on the wall. "Oh no, come on. What are the chances of that?" she groaned. That could not be happening. She wasn't dealing with a cop, it was someone she knew and the fact that they were from the Violent Crimes Task Force made it even worse.

All of a sudden it snapped into her mind that she had someone with her that she hadn't seen in years, and above all things, he was shot. Chloe sighed and turned over to look at him. "What a wonderful reunion." Chloe said sarcastically walking back over to John. She sat down on the floor by him again. "Now what exactly am I supposed to do with you?" Chloe said looking at him and noticing that apparently shaking him, that or acting like she was mugging him, had seemed to work in waking him up. And, he had also seemed to have recognized her and he had given her the look as if he was hallucinating. "Chloe?" he asked with a confused voice. Chloe smiled, "Well, it's nice to see you too, I guess."


	2. What To Do With You

Strange Coincidence

**Note: **I would really appreciate it if people reviewed as well. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II : What To Do With You**

Chloe was now stuck in something she wasn't very sure she could get out off. She had no idea what she was supposed to do and that feeling had just now sunk in. She glanced at John and then back up again. Releasing a sigh she asked him, still looking up, "What are we supposed to do now?" It came out quieter then she had expected it to, but that didn't really matter, John has still heard her. "I don't know, don't you think a hospital would be good?" He replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yeah that would work. But, I don't think teenager walking into a hospital with a shot cop is the best idea. It sort of makes me look guilty." She said in a slightly bitter tone, sighing. "You know, there is only one option I can think of," She began thinking out loud, "And you may not exactly like it."

"What would that be?" John asked looking at her. Chloe turned her head, "Well, like I said, you probably won't like it. And my mom probably won't like it either." She mumbled to where he could barely hear it. "What? I don't really think that would be a good idea." He replied, Chloe sighing in disappointment of hoping that he hadn't heard it.

"Well, what other choice is there? It's not like I can take you to the hospital, and you obviously can't take yourself. So, it is pretty much something you have to do." Chloe defended. And apparently it had worked, because John was grabbing onto the wall to stand up. "Fine, but if this doesn't hurt me enough, Sam is probably going to maim me."

Chloe smirked as she waited for him to stand. She began to walk out of the alleyway and then turned back to him, "Oh yeah, I guess I need your keys?" John stared at her for a moment, "What? No, you're not driving. You aren't even old enough to drive yet." He said, sighing under his breath.

"Well, I have learned how to drive, somewhat, and what else are we supposed to do, walk?" Chloe said in a slightly innocent tone. "Or, you could just let me drive." "But I'm not going to let you do that." John sighed, "You are even more headstrong then Sam is." He said walking over to the passenger's side of the car. "But this is the only time I am letting you drive."

Chloe smiled stepping into the car and closing the door. She waited patiently as John got in and she started the car. She grabbed onto the wheel and waited for it to move, "Why isn't it moving?" She asked irritated. John looked at her feet and rolled his eyes, "Chloe that is the break." "Oh right! Sorry." John sighed hitting his head on the window. This was going to take awhile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on the couch flipping through a magazine when she had heard the phone ring. And when she answered it, it was weird to hear Chloe's friends on the other end, saying that she had wandered off by herself. As worried as Sam may have been, it also confused her. It wasn't exactly like Chloe to go wander off into unknown places, for good reasons, and it seemed very unlikely that she had done it now unless it was a very well thought out decision. And if that hadn't confused her enough, more was about to come.

She was still sitting on the couch after attempting to call Chloe several times and was waiting for an answer back. While she was, she heard a car engine going as well as breaks stopping about ever four seconds in her driveway. She got up and looked out the window and saw a car there. Although, the car didn't seem familiar to her and it was still half on the road. Figuring it was just someone backing up she turned around and went back over to the couch and continued waiting for Chloe to call her.

Finally as they had gotten into the driveway and Chloe had shut the car off, it seemed as if they had just taken a mission into space. "I thought you said you could drive." John said still leaning on the window. "Well, when I said that, it sort of meant that I was just trying to talk you into letting me drive. Well, at least you know your breaks work well now." Chloe said smiling. John smiled back, "Let's go ahead and get in already before you decide that this car is a roller coast again." He said as they both got out of the car and headed towards the door.

Sam heard a knock on the door and walked over to it undoing the lock and opening it slightly. When she did she saw Chloe and automatically swung the door open. When she did John, who had been leaning on it, lost his balance and fell. On reflex, Sam grabbed him before he did and it took her a minute to notice who it was. Sam looked over at Chloe, "It is a long story, so you may just want to wait for it." Chloe answered. Sam turned her gaze over to John without saying a word. "Hi Sam." He said to her casually as if nothing was going on. Sam continued staring at him before answering back, "Hi to you too."


End file.
